


Hör auf meine Stimme, mit ihr tarne ich mich

by lennongirl



Category: German Pop Music RPF, The Voice of Germany RPF
Genre: Deutsch, English, German, M/M, bilingual fic, blind auditions, casting show, something about music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennongirl/pseuds/lennongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josef Prasil - Blind Audition, Battle, Sing Off: <i>"Du bist auch echt gut, deswegen sind wir auch heiß auf dich."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hör auf meine Stimme, mit ihr tarne ich mich

**Author's Note:**

> **Hinweis 1:** Wechsel von Erzähler, Erzählperspektive und Sprache (Deutsch und Englisch). Ich weiß, dass das ne ziemliche Zumutung ist, aber ich konnte nicht anders.  
>  **Hinweis 2:** Der Titel ist eine saloppe Übersetzung von _Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_ aus _Hey There Delilah_.  
>  **Hinweis 3:** Natürlich gibt es Clips zu den Showmomenten, die in der Handlung vorkommen. Wer das Ganze also interaktiv erleben will, dem darf ich diese Links ans Herz legen:  
> [Blind Audition Josef Prasil](http://anonym.to/?http://www.the-voice-of-germany.de/video/11-josef-prasil-hey-there-delilah-clip) (Thema des 1. Teils, _Before_ );  
> [Battle Joe Prasil vs. Mikey Cyrox](http://anonym.to/?http://www.the-voice-of-germany.de/video/19-joe-prasil-vs-mikey-cyrox-new-shoes-clip) (Spielt zwischen dem 1. Teil _Before_ und dem _Zwischenspiel_ );  
> [Sing Off Joe Prasil [vs. Tiziana Belmonte vs. Jasmin Graf]](http://anonym.to/?http://youtu.be/5v_ZQI2AMeE?list=PLnxrwuz4YpHFSoAPY9Jx0IS_9Fq--sHFR) (Thema des _Zwischenspiels_ ).  
>  **Disclaimer:** Alles nur erfunden. Kranke Fantasie etc pp. Und vor allem: Alles nur Spaß und zur Unterhaltung!
> 
> Written in January 2012

**_Before_ **

Xavier ist geflasht. 

Natürlich ist dieser Ausdruck dämlich und albern und eigentlich absolut überflüssig, aber er trifft den Kern. Und Xavier fällt ausnahmsweise kein besseres, passenderes Wort ein, mit dem er diese für ihn ungewöhnlich spontan-heftige Reaktion erklären könnte. Dabei hatte er genau _das_ nicht tun wollen: Viel zu früh, viel zu schnell, viel zu reflexmäßig auf diesen blöden Buzzer zu hauen, ohne vorher wenigstens einmal kurz durchzuatmen und innezuhalten. Letztlich sind es eben auch nur 16 Plätze, die Xavier zu vergeben hat, und er will jeden einzelnen davon so gut wie möglich besetzen. Und nicht an irgendjemanden verschleudern, dessen Stimme ihm so holterdipolter eine Gänsehaut verpasst hat. Nach gerade einmal zwei Zeilen. Was war aus dem Plan, bis zum Refrain zu warten, geworden? Oder zumindest eine komplette Strophe zu hören?

Ach, scheiß was drauf. Xavier verscheucht diese Gedanken so schnell, wie sie gekommen sind. Der junge Mann ist _gut_ , Ende der Geschichte. Die leichte Gänsehaut, das unterschwellige Kribbeln, sind Beweise genug dafür. Xavier kennt diese Reaktion. Er hat sie selten, sehr selten, aber sie ist echt und Gold wert und hat ihn bis hierhin ganz gut durchs Leben geführt, also warum sollte er jetzt nicht mehr auf sie hören? Scheiß Professionalitäts-Blabla, der junge Mann, der von Delilah in New York singt, gehört in sein Team. Punkt. Ende. Aus.

Nena buzzert, und Xavier wartet völlig unbeeindruckt weiter auf das Ende der Strophe. Nena wird ihm nicht in die Quere kommen, Xavier fühlt das. Viel wichtiger ist, dass der junge Sänger jetzt noch ein bisschen mehr Leidenschaft in seinen Vortrag reindreht. 

_Zeig's mir_ , denkt Xavier. _Du kannst es. Lass' es raus._

Und dann kommt endlich der Refrain, und er verkackt ihn nicht. In der zweiten Strophe lässt er die Zügel seiner Stimme locker und dreht sogar noch weiter auf. Xaviers Kribbeln wird stärker. 

Rea buzzert. Und wenn schon.

Josef heißt der junge Mann, und als seine 90 Sekunden Vorsingen um sind, steht er da und lächelt so schüchtern und niedlich, dass Xavier ihn am liebsten sofort einpacken und mitnehmen möchte. Er will ihn. Er, Xavier Naidoo, will Josef mit der sanften Ausstrahlung und der faszinierenden Stimme, und wieso sollte Josef nicht zu ihm wollen? Mal ehrlich.

Trotzdem. Er muss es ihn wissen lassen. Josef wirkt empfänglich für Bestätigung. Für ein bisschen Süßholz. Das er sich ja auch durchaus verdient hat. Und Xavier ist gewillt, es ihm zu geben.

"Ich war begeistert, gleich von Anfang weg." 

Josef nickt konzentriert. Ernst. Abwägend. 

"Ich fand, du hast ne ganz tolle Stimme."

War das der Anflug eines Lächelns? Xavier ist sich nicht sicher, will aber nichts dem Zufall überlassen.

"Komm' in mein Team!"

Er versucht, es locker-spaßig klingen zu lassen und ist erleichtert, dass es klappt. Innerlich ist er angespannter, als er jemals zugeben würde.

Rea fragt Josef allen Ernstes, ob er angeschlagen sei. Xavier triumphiert innerlich. Steilvorlage. 

"Ich find's geil", verwandelt Xavier.

"Ey Xavier, ich find's auch geil", versucht Rea, sich mit einem leicht zickigem Unterton zu rechtfertigen (aaaah, typisch und an manchen Tagen exklusiv für Xavier reserviert), aber Xavier kanzelt ihn mit einem schnellen "Ja ja ja ja" ab. Weder Rea noch sonst wer soll ihm jetzt in die Quere kommen. Josef soll wissen, dass _er_ nicht an ihm zweifelt. Wie sehr er ihn will. 

Xavier weiß natürlich nur zu gut, warum Rea gefragt hat. Er weiß auch, dass Rea ebenso wenig Zweifel an Josef hat wie er selbst, sonst hätte er gar nicht erst gebuzzert. Denn das, was Xavier zum Buzzern gebracht hat, dieses spontane, urinstinktive Vertrauen auf diese innere, heftige Gefühlsreaktion, hat Rea selbst längst perfektioniert. Vielleicht, denkt Xavier manchmal, hat Rea ihm überhaupt erst beigebracht, auf diese innere Stimme zu hören. Vielleicht.

Vermutlich eher nicht.

Fakt ist jedoch, dass Rea manchmal nicht anders kann und sich eine Art professionelle Bestätigung einholt, in diesem Fall die Gewissheit, dass Josefs Stimme nicht nur das Produkt einer temporären Erkrankung ist. Er muss es nur noch einmal definitiv versichert bekommen. Was natürlich völlig albern und überflüssig ist, aber Xavier hat circa Mitte 2008 aufgehört, diese Macke mit Rea ausdiskutieren zu wollen. Josef sollte sich ähnliche Erfahrungen besser ersparen.

Und überhaupt. Josef hat ja keine Ahnung. Xavier könnte ihm soviel mehr erzählen, was passieren könnte, sollte er sich für Rea entscheiden. Zig andere Dinge, die Rea auch ganz definitiv wissen muss. Ausdiskutieren muss. Jetzt sofort und auf der Stelle besprechen muss. Unaufhörlich klingelnde Telefone, tags, nachts, egal, dann aufgeregt, hektisch, schnelles, zweisprachiges Gestammel über keine-Ahnung-was, mal nüchtern, mal betrunken, immer aufgekratzt, manchmal für Xavier so absolut unverständlich, dass er sich nach wenigen Minuten Zuhören nur noch schwindlig und müde fühlt. Und dann, wenn eben nicht sofort die gewünschte Antwort kommt, ein beleidigtes "Fuck you", or "Thanks for nothing", und Xavier kann ihn förmlich vor sich sehen, diesen schmollenden Gesichtsausdruck, diese herausfordernd-besserwisserische vorgeschobene Unterlippe. "Rea hat wieder seine Tage" nennt er diese Momente, und er hat in den vergangenen zehn Jahren gelernt, dass es das Einfachste ist, Reas folgende Tiraden durch stumpfes Auflegen des Hörers zu unterbrechen. Dagegen angehen und versuchen, Rea zu überzeugen, dass er auf dem Holzweg ist? Vergiss es. Reas Rumgezicke und Xaviers Dickköpfigkeit (die ihm gelegentlich nachgesagt wird, er selbst würde sich davon eher frei sprechen) würden sich gegenseitig aufwiegeln, immer weiter füttern, und irgendwann in einer Art intergalaktischem Urknall enden (bisschen weit hergeholt, aber Xavier gefällt das Bild). Was auf gewisse Art nicht nur reizvoll klingt, sondern es durchaus auch schon mal war, allerdings nur, wenn räumliche Distanz in diesem Moment keine Rolle spielt.

Natürlich ist die Chance sehr gering ist, dass Josef diesen Rea jemals zu sehen bekommen wird. Ebenso wenig wie den Rea, der an einem Abend noch der charmanteste Mann auf der ganzen Welt und dann, am nächsten Morgen, der übellaunigste verkaterte Mensch ist, der dir je unterkommen ist. Und der dann, wenige Stunden später, nach einem für diesen Zustand fast unaussprechlich fettig-herzhaftem-widerlichen Frühstück kaum zu bremsen ist. Oder den Rea, der Sasha solange piesackt, bis dieser die Geduld verliert und ausflippt. Ein Bild für die Ewigkeit, und Xavier wird es vermutlich nie _nicht_ lustig finden, auch nach all den Jahren nicht. Oder den nachdenklichen Rea, der über Schmerz und Verlust und Verrat und Missbrauch philosophiert und einem das Gefühl gibt, solche Dinge nie allein verarbeiten zu müssen.

Auch diese Reas wird Josef nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Und momentan sieht er vermutlich sowieso nur einen zögernden, vielleicht zweifelnden, leicht arrogant wirkenden, immerhin anständig zurechtgemachten Iren vor sich sitzen. _Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Josef_ , denkt sich Xavier. _Musst du aber auch nicht haben. Komm einfach zu mir._

Rea umgarnt Josef weiter, und Josef lächelt. Vermutlich wegen dieser blöden Erkältungsfrage und dem daraus resultierendem kleinen Coach-Gemenge. Dem Publikum hat's gefallen. Nena lockert die Stimmung noch weiter auf, wieder einmal völlig unfreiwillig, aber diesmal äußerst willkommen. Männer würden alle gleich klingen, meint sie. Außer Xavier. Und Rea. Und The Boss Hoss. Mehr Gelächter. _Wir liefern gut ab_ , denkt Xavier. Und: _Komm in mein Team. Verdammt. Komm in MEIN Team._

Nena würde alles für ihn tun, sagt sie zu Josef, und Xavier schiebt sofort ein "Aber ich würd’ mehr tun" hinterher. Je länger sich diese Entscheidung hinzieht, desto größer wird sein Verlangen nach Josefs Talent. Er muss diesen jungen Mann für sich gewinnen. Und es dauert.

"Ja, ist nicht leicht", entschuldigt sich Josef geradezu, und obwohl Alec irgendetwas antwortet, fährt Xavier mit einem "Hat auch keiner gesagt, dass es leicht wird" dazwischen, denn echt jetzt, Alec und Sascha haben nicht mal für den Jungen gebuzzert, also was soll das Gequatsche an dieser Stelle, wenn es darum geht dass er, Xavier, ihn haben muss?

"Es ist echt schwer, es ist echt schwer", sagt Josef, und Xavier fühlt sich in ganz andere Zeiten zurückversetzt, mit 15, die Jungs und ein bisschen Gras und dieses eine Mädchen (Annie? Angela? Andrea?) an die jeder gerne ran wollte, aber die sich einfach nicht entscheiden konnte. 25 Jahre später muss Xavier wieder baggern. Eloquenter zwar, aber die Grundaussage ist die gleiche geblieben: "Du bist auch echt gut, deswegen sind wir auch heiß auf dich, kann man schon sagen."

Josef grinst spitzbübisch. "Xavier ist der heißeste, gell?"

 _Gotcha!_ Xavier jubiliert laut. Das sollte eigentlich reichen. Xavier fühlt sich gut. Sicher.

Oder?

Josef ziert sich doch tatsächlich weitaus mehr als (Annie? Angela? Andrea?) Mitte der Achtziger. Er blickt hin und her. Hin und her. Aber Xavier kennt dieses Spiel und seine Regeln. Der Junge braucht einen kleinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung. 

"Hat das jetzt schon was zu sagen?", lenkt Xavier Josefs Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. "Oder heißt das nur, dass ich der Heißeste bin?"

Josefs Blick wandert immer noch die Reihe auf und ab, Xavier kriegt ihn einfach nicht zu fassen.

"Mein Favorit von Anfang an war..." 

Josef schaut Xavier direkt an, lächelt, und Xavier will eigentlich schon aufspringen, und dann sieht er es, für einen winzigen Moment: Da kippt etwas in Josefs Blick, genau wie bei (Annie? Angela? Andrea?) damals, und Xavier weiß es, bevor er es hört, und denkt _das kann doch nicht wahr sein, wieso, wieso, wieso_.

"...Rea."

"SCHEISSE! SCHEISSE!" bricht es aus Xavier heraus, denn verdammt, bis auf seine überflüssige Nachfrage und ein kurzes Vollgeschleime hat Rea _nichts_ mehr gesagt, nur noch blöde gegrinst und seine beschissenen Grübchen gezeigt, und Xavier hatte Josef doch schon an der Angel, wie kann Josef sich trotzdem für Rea entscheiden, Xavier fühlte sich so sicher am Ende, und natürlich ist Rea eine gute Wahl, eine sehr gute, Xavier würde ihn selbst wählen, denn Rea ist da und groß und stark und schön und _Rea_ , aber das kann doch Josef nicht wissen, und das spielt doch auch gerade gar keine Rolle, und warum denkt er jetzt an diesen Quatsch und warum hat Josef nicht zu ihm gewollt, genauso wie (Annie? Angela? Andrea?) und SCHEISSE.

Xavier stört es nicht, dass es Rea ist, der ihn ausgestochen hat. Ihn stört einfach nur, dass er Josef nicht in seinem Team hat. Es stört ihn mehr, als er je gedacht hätte. Er hat viel von dieser Show erwartet, aber nicht das.

 

**_Zwischenspiel_ **

You'd never, ever expected for it to be like this. To come to this. To end up in this – what, exactly? – sort of unimaginably twisted mindfuck. And the worst of it all? It's your very own mindfuck. You orchestrated the whole thing, and now you have to sit through it. And as if that weren't enough, you'll need to come up with a decision at some point.

Uh huh. Right.

You'd laugh, but it isn't funny. 

You're sitting here, and the Sing Off for that one final spot on your team is about to begin. Three young people will be fighting for that spot. There's Tiziana, young and sweet, with almost no experience, but my, what a talent. There's Jasmin, whose voice gives you goosebumps all over. 

And there's Joe.

Joe. Josef. In the Sing Off. Competing with those two talented female voices. How did it come to this?

You remember Joe's blind audition, just too fucking perfect. You remember waiting for him to unwrap that one layer of his voice you knew he was holding back. You could've given into your initial emotional reaction and hit your buzzer very early into his audition, but you wanted, you needed to hear just a tiny bit more. You told yourself you needed to know this was him, his real voice, not just the result of a conveniently-caught cold. Which was unnecessary and silly, because why did you risk this talent by making him wait so long? Thankfully, it didn't matter in the end.

Xavier was pissed when Joe chose you over him. He never told you, and you never talked about it, but you knew. You knew that Xavier wasn't really that pissed at _you_ , but more at Joe and, most of all, at himself for not trying hard enough to win him over. Even though he _did_ try hard. You were a bit taken aback actually, seeing Xavier pimp himself out in such a way. It was surely more than his usual _Gebabbel_ , and you could guess only too well how Joe's decision fucked with his holier-than-thou attitude. It's the kind of reality check Xavier needs every now and then, you thought, and enjoyed the refreshing feeling of not being the one to deliver that check for a change.

But you also knew that, even though you never talked about it afterwards, the big elephant named Joe was far from out of the room. And when that battle began, when Joe and Mikey gave their duet performance of _"New Shoes"_ , you knew the moment had come.

Xavier acted all unimpressed, unattached, uninterested. And he blamed it on the song. 

_Well, fuck you_ , you thought and gave him a pout and a _That doesn't change things, Joe's still mine_ –shrug.

But the truth was, it did change things, the battle did, and you knew it. You knew you'd fucked it up. You knew Xavier was right and you were wrong. But why? And how? And, again, how did it come to this?

You'd thought the song was perfect. You really did. You'd thought Joe was perfect. And so well-teamed with Mikey. You'd really thought you had them down, your battles. But with Joe and Mikey, something went wrong. 

The battle wasn't bad, they didn't really butcher the song or their performance or anything. But there were no sparks. And even though you chose Joe to stay on your team, you knew it wasn't the last decision you had to face regarding him.

And now you're back here, and Joe's back there with you, and he's about to sing about Delilah and New York once again. And you wonder and wonder and can't understand why he has to be here, in this extra competition, when he clearly belongs somewhere else. In another team maybe? Is it your fault now that Joe's time on _The Voice_ might end early? Did you fuck it up for him? You remember what it's like to be young and just starting out, standing there, far, very far from home, 50 Mark in your pocket and a bucket full of dreams swung over your shoulder. You know what it's like to work your arse off for that one chance, and when you get it, you take it and run with it. 

Unless you have a coach who chooses the wrong song for you.

Stefan asks if you're ready, and all you can do is laugh bitterly, shake your head and say "Ja. Whatever," because really, who did you piss off to end up in this nightmare?

You want Joe to start. You need to get it over and done. Joe looks at you, smiling, hopeful... apologetic even, and you feel even more miserable than before. You'd thought that sending Ken home was tough enough, but you know this is going to be worse.

Joe starts to sing, and the world fades out. He's not just singing for you, he's singing _at_ you. He begs you, pleads you. He serenades you, for fuck's sake. People must notice. You don't care. You feel like you're the object of an unrequited love affair, and even though it gives you all the power, it feels awful, wrong and just plain terrible.

He ends and gives you that look again, sweet and innocent and pure. And you can't help it, you have to smile, even though it's tearing you apart on the inside.

In the end, you have to choose Jasmin. You may have lost your heart, but you still want to win this thing. 

 

**_After_ **

Xavier ist sauer. 

"Wie konntest du das nur so verkacken?"

Rea antwortet nicht, zumindest nicht so, dass man es in irgendeine Sprache übersetzen könnte. Er grummelt ein bisschen rum, so eine Art Brummen oder Knurren, Xavier ist sich da nicht sicher. Aber es interessiert ihn auch nicht. Er ist sauer auf Rea. Nicht, weil er Joe nach Hause geschickt hat, nach dem Sing Off gegen Jasmin. Jasmin war besser, klares Ding, und hat die Chance verdient. Joe hätte sie hingegen eben nicht verdient gehabt, nicht nach diesem Battle gegen Mikey, das mit dem Nutini-Song, das Xavier komplett kalt gelassen hat. Und das eindeutig Reas Schuld war. Rea und das, was er da mit Joe gemacht hat. Oder was er eben nicht mit ihm gemacht hat. Was er nicht aus ihm rausgeholt hat. Xavier hätte es ganz anders gemacht. Besser. Besserer Song, besseres Battle, Xavier wäre gar nicht erst in die Verlegenheit gekommen, Joe ins Sing Off zu schicken.

"Echt jetzt, Rea. Mann. Joe. Son Guter. Haste RICHTIG verkackt, Alter."

"Xavier? Halts Maul. Müssen wir jetzt nicht mehr drüber sprechen, okay?"

"Memme. Das könnte dir so passen."

"Wirklich, das will ich jetzt nicht hören und finde ich auch nicht so lustig jetzt." 

"Ne, lustig isses echt nicht. Aber selbst Schuld. Wäre er mal lieber gleich zu mir..."

"XAVIER! FUCK! HALTS MAUL!"

 

*

 

Eine knappe Stunde später ist der Dämon namens Joe vertrieben. Zumindest in soweit, dass Xavier nicht mehr sauer ist und nicht mehr das Gefühl hat, vor Rea einen auf dicke Hose machen zu müssen. Und auch Rea scheint sich beruhigt zu haben. 

Das Battle von Joe und Mikey war komisch. Egal, wie cool Paolo Nutini ist, Xavier hat _wirklich_ nicht verstanden, warum Rea ausgerechnet diesen Song ausgesucht hat, oder besser: Warum er an ihm fest gehalten hat. Dass der Song auf den ersten Blick passend gewesen sein mag, okay. Aber spätestens bei den Proben hätte ihm doch auffallen müssen, dass... oder vielleicht war bei den Proben sogar noch alles in Ordnung? Rea hat doch eigentlich ein Gespür für sowas. Xavier weiß, wie gut Rea ist. 

Vielleicht sollte er das ganze Thema einfach abhaken. Aber er kann nicht. Es geht nicht. Noch nicht. Er räuspert sich.

"Vielleicht war er einfach nicht so gut, wie wir gedacht haben."

Xavier wartet auf eine Reaktion. Zunächst passiert nichts. Dann steht Rea auf, ganz langsam, und geht ein paar Schritte im Zimmer umher. 20 Sekunden, 30. Und dann:

"I don't know." 

"Doch. Vielleicht haben wir ihn einfach überschätzt. Wenn er so gut gewesen wäre, wie wir dachten, hättest du das auch aus ihm rausgeholt. Er hatte es doch selbst in der Hand. Und er kann sich scheiße glücklich schätzen, dass er überhaupt mit dir arbeiten durfte. Dumm gelaufen, das alles, aber egal jetzt. Scheiße, dein Team ist doch auch so gut genug."

"Es ist nur... irgendwie so, ich dachte er wäre eine die Besten, weißt du? Und er hat mich so... ich weiß auch nicht, ich hab' mir das wohl alles einfacher vorgestellt oder so."

"Mh. Einfach ist für Loser."

"Findest du, Xavier? Isses denn für dich einfach?" Der Anflug eines Grinsens. Na also.

"Wichser", spottet Xavier zurück.

"Heh."

Xavier lehnt sich zurück, schließt die Augen und überlegt, was wohl passiert wäre, wenn Joe tatsächlich in seinem Team gelandet wäre. Vermutlich hätte es lediglich bedeutet, dass er noch einen weiteren Kandidaten zum Nach-Hause-Schicken gehabt hätte. Und es ist ja auch so schwer genug.

Rea hat schon recht. Einfach ist anders. 

Xavier macht die Augen wieder auf. Der Raum wirkt freundlicher, klarer. Aufgeräumter. Er sieht hinüber zu Rea, der am Fenster steht und unfokussiert hinaus schaut, den Hauch eines Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht. Ein bisschen weiter noch, dann kommen die Grübchen raus. Und irgendwie hat Xavier nach dieser verrückten Teufelsaustreibung jetzt gerade richtig Bock auf Grübchen.

"Rea", sagt Xavier. "Komm zurück ins Bett."

_Ende._


End file.
